


I Was Searching For You (I Wanted You to Know)

by neoladyapollonia



Series: Finding Each Other May Be All We Need [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Murder, Pain, Pre-Slash, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I Was Waiting For You (And I Didn't Know).</p><p>Season 1 from Peter, Stiles, and a few other povs with Stiles and Peter being mates. From Peter healing and waking up from the coma to just after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short, but I have been computerless & full of stress for the past couple of months. I recently got a keyboard for my tablet, but it is a pain trying to type on this thing. I finished this up yesterday & my lovely beta, LadyKnightKeladry, looked it over last night.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading & commenting! I go back & read them when I'm feeling low.
> 
> I apoloize for any mistakes. I'll be working on the next part soon.
> 
> Once again, I am in no way affiliated with Teen Wolf in any way.

“Hey, Melissa!”

The voice tugged on his awareness.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you did tell me not to call you that, but really, I’m almost an adult now and don’t I mean more to you than just your son’s best friend forever?”

He felt the world around him coming into focus. 

“Don’t I get a hug? C’mon, Melissa. Where is the love? Ah, there we go. That’s what I’m talking about. See you later!”

Don’t leave.

He was howling, thrashing to be free. He could hear pounding and an ear-splitting, frantic beeping. He was ramming against an immovable wall. Why couldn’t he break through?

Suddenly a smell enveloped him, a comforting scent though it was mixed with another. He recognized it though he wasn’t sure how. It wasn’t the smell of his pack. That realization hurt. Why did it hurt so badly?

He could feel his heart calming and realized that had been the pounding he’d heard earlier. The unbearable shrieking of machinery slowed down. Where was it even coming from? Where was he? He knew there was something unnatural about his slip back down into the darkness, but he was too relieved to care.

********************************************************************************************************

The smell was back.

No, that wasn’t right. This smell had been mixed with the one that had brought him such comfort, but it was wrong. It wasn’t what he wanted.

“Thanks again, Melissa, for covering my shift yesterday.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem, Jennifer. You know I can use the overtime. Though I don’t miss working here, that’s for sure.”

“I enjoy the calm here more than the chaos at the main hospital. I don't envy your job.”

Lie. 

“I’ll see you later. Call me if you need someone to cover your shift again.”

“Will do!”

His nose twitched as it was assaulted by a bitter odor.

“God, I fucking hate this place. It reeks of rot and piss.”

******************************************************************************************************************

Jennifer barely refrained from stomping into the room of her favorite, and yet least favorite, patient. Peter Hale was her favorite because he didn’t annoy her. He was comatose and so couldn’t bitch about everything she did. He was her least favorite because taking care of him was horrible every time. Skin grafts had been put on most of his right side to prevent infection from getting into the wounds, but they couldn’t have just replaced the lost muscle. The result was a grotesque parody of what he should look like.

She checked all of his vitals and pulled back the sheet to deal with the less pleasant aspects of being a nurse in long-term care. She paused as she took in his right side. The skin looked different, healthier. The dips that were missing muscle were fuller now, she was sure of it. But that didn’t happen. It just didn’t. She hesitated before gently prodding the area. A deep growl made her jerk her hand away and look up. His lip was curled and she could see his teeth. Between his eyelids, she could see a faint blue glow. She put the sheet back in place and backed out of the room. She’d come back later. Maybe then she wouldn’t be seeing things.

********************************************************************************************************

The next day, she stared in amazement at what was beneath Peter Hale’s bandages. She hadn’t been seeing things. His skin was new and healthy. The muscles under the skin looked fuller as well.

She looked up at his face, remembering the blue she had seen before. She moved closer and worked up the courage to say something, not sure if she was more afraid of an answer or silence.

“Mr. Hale?” She waited a moment for some kind of reaction. “Peter?” That got a rough exhale that almost sounded like a hum. She reached for his shoulder but hesitated before finishing the action. There was a snarl the moment she touched him. She startled and fell backwards, knocking over her chair. Shaky breaths forced their way out of her as she stared at him in shock. 

“What the hell?” she whispered. She left his room in a rush, not knowing what to think.

******************************************************************************************************************

That evening as Jennifer was leaving work, she was on edge, jumping at every noise she heard and every shadow she saw. She took just a moment to be thankful she could see so clearly thanks to the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter continues to progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a false update... I accidentally posted the next chapter of Keep Going in here. Sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, I have a computer now so I can hopefully update more. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, LadyKnightKeladry.

Over the course of the next month, there were no changes to Peter Hale’s condition. With the addition of a rotation that introduced new nurses to working with him, Jennifer was doubting her own memory. She had been able to do all of her necessary work with no reaction from him whatsoever.

She ran a hand through her ginger hair and sighed. She had been very stressed out that weekend, maybe she had just been mistaken. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before she entered his room. 

Immediately, she felt there was something not quite right. The hair on her arms was standing on end, and there was a sense of something other in the air. 

“Mr. Hale?” She didn’t get a response(not that she was honestly expecting one). She slowly moved closer to get a better look. A hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist. She tried to jerk back, but the grip was too strong. A deep growl resonated through the room, and she noticed the blood running down her arm. What had cut her? She hadn’t even felt it. Had it been his nails? She looked and realized it had, but they hadn’t been that long yesterday and they looked more like claws now. She stopped struggling as she watched the nails slowly change back to normal.

She glanced at his face and was surprised to see him looking at her, his eyes that brilliant blue again. “Peter? Can you hear me?” The grip on her wrist tightened briefly before relaxing. She breathed shallowly as she slowly reached up and peeled his fingers away from her arm. He didn’t resist, and when she put his hand back on the bed, she sighed with relief.

She leaned back and took a few deep breaths while her brain tried to process everything. She glanced out of the window and realized the moon was full. Like a flash of lightning, it all connected. His miraculous healing, his activity around the full moon, the claws, the growls… Was it possible he was a werewolf? Could they actually exist?

She wiped the blood off of her arm and went to get a wheelchair.

***********************************

She came back a few minutes later, pushing the wheelchair in front of her. She closed and locked Peter’s door behind her. She moved the chair next to the bed and began talking in a soft voice, explaining to Peter what she was doing.

“Mr. Hale, I’m just going to transfer you to this wheelchair. We’re not going to leave this room. I just want to give you a look out of the window, okay?”

He didn’t react, not even to growl. He just kept his eyes on her as she pulled back his blankets and began to move him. It took a few minutes to get him settled into the chair, then she was rolling him to the window. 

As soon as the moonlight made contact with his skin, he relaxed into the chair. He gave a low grumble and turned his face toward the shining satellite. She left him in the glow and went back to her duties.

***********************************

After that night, she put him in the moonlight every night she could. His healing progressed more quickly until he was finally able to move, albeit slowly, around his room. She cautioned him that if any of the others saw this behavior they would tell doctors and he would be studied.

He had merely looked at her, not saying anything. She got the feeling he thought she was an idiot for thinking he’d do something so stupid.

***********************************

The next full moon, Jennifer entered his room, only to find it empty. She tried not to panic, telling herself that if he wasn’t back before the end of her shift, she’d report it.

Hours later, she came back to find him asleep in his bed, leaves and dirt all over. She grumbled about him running off as she cleaned him and the room up. She inserted a new catheter and received a growl but ignored him.

**********************************

The next night, the same thing occurred. She thought she was prepared for the new routine the third night until she came back to find him covered in blood.


End file.
